


Then You Know Me

by beekeepercain



Series: Shorts of Shame [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fear, Goodbyes, M/M, Polyamory, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every goodbye comes the fear of being left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking none of the blame and accepting no responsibility. Friend's prompts, this one for the word "hesitate".

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Don't go."  
Jensen wrapped his arms around himself and turned his eyes to the scenery around them. He leaned his side to the bridge and felt the wind carry raindrops that broke upon contact with his skin. He concentrated on the other man returning to him, but never lifted his eyes from the bay under the bridge. Cars drove past them. Uncaring.

"Jensen, I have a family to see," Misha muttered apologetically.  
He laid his bare hand on the railing, peeking down.

"So have I," Jensen replied hesitantly, "But -"

The older lifted his still free hand and held it between them, silencing the taller. He smiled as he looked at him, shaved clean for once and looking younger than usual. Seeing him like that melted something inside Jensen, something that made him shiver as it liquified and trickled into his veins.  
"It won't be too long until the next time we see. You know that. Don't worry."  
The taller looked away, conflicted.  
In a minute, he looked at the older again and sighed.  
"I always worry that when you come back, it'll be over. That you wouldn't tell me why, or call me when, that it'd just... not be there when you return," he finally said.

Misha sighed. He turned his eyes to the gray masses of water below and thought for a moment, perhaps for a reply, perhaps of other things entirely.  
"Would I do that to you?" he finally asked, glancing at the younger for a swift moment, his eyes almost black in the lack of light.  
Slowly, Jensen shook his head.  
"Then you know I'll be back, and everything will be the same. Then you know me, Jensen, and that I love you, that you mean a world to me. Hang onto that. I really need to go now, and so should you, or you'll end up catching a cold."

A hint of a smile lingered upon the younger's features as he watched Misha turn and walk to his car. He only turned when the engine had started, but before the car had vanished out of sight - that way he could pretend the other had never left, and that when he'd turn, the car would still be there.

Until the next time they'd meet, he wouldn't look back.


End file.
